1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and a method for manufacturing 3-D horn antenna using the exposure apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a method for manufacturing a horn-shaped 3-D micro-structure antenna and an extremely low-speed, inclined-rotating, parallel exposure apparatus that makes it possible to manufacture the 3-D micro-structure antenna mentioned above.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chuck of an exposure apparatus, which is a photo-processing apparatus for manufacturing a Micro-Electro-Mechanical System(MEMS), generally has a horizontal structure. However, it is difficult to construct a horn-shaped 3-D micro-structure antenna by using a chuck of an exposure apparatus having a horizontal structure.
And, it appears, by calculation, that the structure of an exposure apparatus to obtain parallel light to be exposed has a comparably high vertical structural shape.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the overall structure of a prior exposure system having horizontal structure by using mirror reflection. And FIG. 2 is a view showing an exposure simulation result of a horizontal-structure exposure apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the system comprises numbers of reflecting mirrors, a fly eye lens(F.E.L), a plate lens, and a collimating lens.
However, in case of manufacturing a 3-D inclined structure using an ultraviolet lithographic process, which is a general MEMS process, the function of an antenna is insufficient because the homogeneity of the surface is considerably lowered as described in FIG. 2.
And, there exists a problem of securing a sufficient room for installing an exposure apparatus having a special structure to obtain parallel light in a general experimental room.
The present invention is proposed to solve the problems of the prior art mentioned above. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a novel method for manufacturing a horn-shaped 3-D micro-structure antenna.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of constructing an extremely low-speed, inclined-rotating, parallel exposure apparatus that makes it possible to manufacture the 3-D micro-structure antenna mentioned above.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of constructing an exposure apparatus having horizontal structure, instead of vertical structure, by using reflection of mirrors installed inside the mirror box of the exposure apparatus.
To achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention presents: (1) an exposure apparatus by which light is exposed by rotating a chuck, on which a mask and a wafer are united, with extremely low-speed in an inclined state, (2) a method of reducing the size of an exposure apparatus by constructing a horizontal-structure mirror box using reflection of mirrors installed inside, to overcome the comparably-high theoretical vertical length of the mirror box to obtain parallel light in the prior exposure apparatus, and (3) a method of manufacturing 3-D micro system using the exposure apparatus.